Village Tree
__TOC___ Introduction Each village has a Village Tree, in the center of their village. This tree can be watered only by the players who live in that village. Watering the village tree makes it grow and benefits the entire village. To alert your villagers that your tree needs watered, this note will be placed on your village bulletin board. There are several Achievement awards that players can earn for keeping their tree watered. Watering the tree Every time you water the village tree you get some Mana and XP. How much depends on the level of the tree and each individual player's character level. This means a level 20 character will get less Mana and XP than a level 60 character, even if they are in the same village. Village Tree Menu The tree menu shows you the current information about your Village Tree. This is accessed by clicking directly on the tree. Tree Care The upper left numbers in blue, shows the current Tree Care spell level. If your village misses a watering cycle, this level decreases by one point, counting down from the maximum of 30. Once that occurs, each time your village waters the tree on time, the spell will only grant this decreased number of points to the overall tree level. Also, if you continue to water on time the Tree Care spell will then increase by one point each cycle, working back up to the 30 max. Note: If one of your villagers has used the Tree Watering Effect spell you will see this icon and countdown next to the watering can. While this spell is in effect, watering the tree will deliver three times the benefits to your village. Another alert that this spell has been used is this change to your village bulletin board. Just below the watering can is the amount of Mana and XP points the player will receive when the tree is watered. It does not matter who waters the tree. Tree Level In the center, in big gold numbers is the current level of the tree (1, 2, 3, etc...). Just below that, in the orange bar graph is the how many watering points your village has earned towards the next tree upgrade, and how many points it will take to earn said upgrade. This number increases each time the tree is watered by the same number your current Tree Care spell is at. A level 30 adds 30 a level 29 adds 29 and so on, so it is in the best interest of the Village to keep your tree watered. As you earn more Tree Care points, the orange bar will fill up. When it fills, your tree will upgrade and you start working towards the next level. Care Ranking The right hand column of the menu first shows who has watered the tree and how many times they have done so. Clicking the bullets below this lists shows the totals for "This week", "Last week", and "All time" (the full history). Below this, the menu displays who watered the tree last, when they watered it, and a countdown clock showing how long until the tree can be watered again. Tree Information Finally, there are two buttons at the bottom of the screen. The first "(10)Use Rubies" restores your Tree care spell but does cost rubies to do so. The second button "Water the tree" is the button villagers use to keep the tree watered. If grayed out as shown you must wait till the countdown clock mentioned earlier reaches zero. The button will then become bright orange and be available to all villagers. Village Tree Decoration Spells Do you want your village tree to look nicer? You can. The Village Tree Decoration page lists the spells available. Tree Level information Seasonal Info During Christmas time, your normal tree will be replaced by a decorated Christmas tree. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Village Tree